creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Zungenküsse
Da war er wieder. Dieser widerliche Geschmack in meinem Mund. Ich bekam ihn in letzter Zeit immer öfter, und jedes Mal wurde er zunehmend intensiver. Dieser widerliche eisenhaltige Geschmack. Wie Blut. Ich gehe ins Bad und stelle mich vor den Spiegel. Ein blasses Mädchen mit braunen Haaren und grünen Augen blickt zurück. Ich öffne den Mund und betrachte meine gerade stehenden, weißen Zähne. Sie sind ebenso gesund wie mein Zahnfleisch. Kein Blut. Genau wie bei den letzten Malen. Und doch kommt dieser Geschmack immer wieder. »Vielleicht sollte ich zum Arzt gehen«, denke ich. Wegen einer plötzlichen Eingebung sehe sie auf meine Armbanduhr. 16:16. »Oh, Mist! Gleich habe ich das Date mit Chris. Ich werde zu spät kommen.« Ich renne schnell in mein Zimmer und greife nach der Bürste. Während ich nach meiner Tasche lange, fahre ich mir schnell durch die kurz geschnittenen Haare. Danach husche ich leise die Treppe zum Eingangsbereich hinunter. Ich darf meine Mutter nicht auf mich aufmerksam machen. Ich bin schon an der Haustür, doch da erscheint meine Mutter wie aus dem Nichts am Ende der Treppe. „Wo willst du hin?“ fragt sie. »Warum gehst du nicht und nervst jemand anderen?« denke ich und seufze schwer. Dann sage ich: „Ich treffe mich nur mit den Anderen in der Stadt.“ Meine Mutter kommt auf mich zu und sieht mir in die Augen, als wolle sie die Richtigkeit meiner Aussage prüfen. „Mit wem denn?“ „Mit Freunden halt.“ „Um die Uhrzeit? Anna, du weißt doch, was seit kurzem in den Zeitungen steht.“ Ich seufze erneut und verdrehe die Augen. „Es wird nicht lange dauern. Nur ein paar Einkäufe. Außerdem. So spät, wie du es sagst, ist es doch nun auch wieder nicht.“ „In den Medien bringen sie was von ermordeten Mädchen in deinem Alter, und da traust du dich noch vor die Tür?“ „Ich will nur in die Stadt gehen und nicht in irgendwelchen Wäldern alleine rumlatschen.“ Meine Handflächen werden schwitzig. Ich muss langsam los, sonst verspäte ich mich völlig. „Versprichst du mir, dass du aufpasst und nur mit deiner Gruppe gehst?“ fragt meine Mutter eindringlich. Ich wende mich zum Gehen. „Ja, Mama. Mir wird schon nichts passieren. Ich versprech's.“ Mit diesen Worten schlage ich die Tür hinter mir zu und renne den schmalen Weg zur Bushaltestelle entlang. Als ich endlich im Bus sitze, sehe ich erneut auf meine Armbanduhr. „Na klasse“, murmele ich und ziehe mein Handy aus der Tasche, um meiner Freundin Kimberly eine Nachricht zu schreiben. „Hey, Kimberly. Ich brauche ein Alibi.“ Sofort kam eine Antwort zurück. „Hey, alles ok?“ „Nein, überhaupt nicht. Meine Mutter macht wieder Terror. Falls sie dich anrufen sollte, sagst du, dass du mit mir zusammen bist, ok?“ „Alles, was du sagt, Chef. Aber warum?“ „Chris...“ „Oh mein Gott! Aber klar. Sag mir morgen, wie es war, ich bin so gespannt. Wann erzählst du mir eigentlich mehr von diesem Typen?“ „Danke, Kim. Bist die Beste.<3 Bald...“ „Ok^^Ich weiß. Wünsch dir viel Glück. Bye“ „Bye“ Als sich die Türen öffnen, achte ich nicht auf andere Fahrgäste, sondern renne sofort in Richtung Kino. Zwischen der Haltestelle und dem Kino sind es noch 10 Minuten Fußweg. Vielleicht habe ich noch Chancen, pünktlich anzukommen. Ich renne durchgehend die gesamte Strecke und lege erst auf dem Vorplatz des Kinos ein normales Tempo vor. Ich hoffe inständig, dass Christopher den dünnen Schweißfilm auf meiner Stirn nicht bemerken wird. Ich erkenne ihn schon von Weitem. Offenbar hat er mich auch bemerkt. Er winkt mir zu, lächelt breit. „Hey, Chris. Sorry für die Verspätung.“ „Alles ok. Der Film hat ja noch nicht angefangen.“ „Kennst du den Film schon?“ fragte er mich. „Nein, aber meine Freundin war hier schon drin. Sie hat ihn gut gefunden.“ Er nickt. Wir gehen rein, und Chris holt die Karten. Dabei habe ich die Zeit, ihn zu mustern. Groß, schlank, schwarze Haare, heller Teint. Am meisten faszinieren mich aber seine hellblauen Augen. In ihnen kann man sich richtig verlieren. Er sieht mich an und reicht mir eine Karte. „Lust auf Popcorn?“ fragt er. „Gerne.“ Er holt eine große Packung für zwei Personen und zwei Cola. „Ich hoffe, Cola geht in Ordnung.“ „Ja, klar. Warum nicht?“ Wir gehen in den Saal mit der Nummer Dreizehn, und ich bekomme ein mulmiges Gefühl. »Na toll. Ausgerechnet die Unglückszahl. Wieso glaube ich nur an so 'nen Scheiß?« Wir setzen uns auf unsere Plätze, und er reicht mir meine Cola. „Danke“, sage ich. Ich muss lächeln, als ich ihm in seine Augen schaue. Er lächelt zurück. „Was hast du heute so gemacht?“ will er wissen. „Nichts besonderes“, antworte ich. „Und du?“ „Ich habe mich nur mit Freunden getroffen.“ Er holt sein Handy heraus und tippt seinen PIN ein. Ich atme tief ein und schließe die Augen. Ich mache mir Sorgen. »Ich hoffe, ich habe meine Mutter vorhin überzeugen können. Sie hat einen stark ausgeprägten Beschützerinstinkt. An und für sich eigentlich nichts Schlimmes, aber sie macht mir das Leben damit zur Hölle.« Ich muss auch an ihr Argument denken, das sie vorgebracht hat. »Hätte ich auf sie hören sollen? Die Berichte, die ich von diesen Morden gehört habe, haben mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lassen. An den getöteten Mädchen wurden zahlreiche Bissspuren gefunden. Bei den Meisten fehlten sogar ganze Gliedmaßen, und das Fleisch soll an verschiedensten Stellen zerfetzt vom Knochen gehangen haben. Nie wurden Spuren des Mörders gefunden. Und dass es ein Mensch war, sind sich die Behörden sicher. Es waren menschliche Zahnabdrücke an den Opfern.« Ich schüttele meinen Kopf, um die Gedanken zu vertreiben, und wende meine volle Konzentration wieder Christopher zu. „Und was habt ihr so gemacht?“ Erstaunt, dass ich nachfrage, hebt er den Kopf und sieht mich an. Seine Augen wirken in dieser schummrig Beleuchtung wie Taschenlampen, die mich direkt anstrahlen. „Wir... eh. Na ja. Wir haben nichts Besonderes gemacht. Wir haben nur geredet, weiter nichts.“ Die Kinoangestellten kommen mit ihren typischen Snacks durch unsere Reihe. Und ich überlege kurz, ob ich mir nicht ein Erdbeereis holen sollte. „Willst du etwas?“ fragte Chris. Und ich drehte meinen Kopf in seine Richtung. „N-nein. Warum fragst du?“ Er fing an zu grinsen. „Ach, nur so. Du siehst so aus, als ob du etwas wollen würdest.“ Dann rief er eine der Angestellten zu uns und bestellte ein Erdbeereis. Meine Augen wurden groß. „Das ist mein Lieblingseis. Woher wusstest du das? Kannst du Gedanken lesen oder so?“ Sein Grinsen wurde breiter. „Vielleicht.“ Dann gab er mir das Eis und näherte seine Lippen meinem Ohr. „Du wirst noch sehen. Was. Ich. So. Alles. Kann.“ Die letzten Wörter seines Satzes betonte er alle für sich, um ihnen einen besonderen Ausdruck zu verleihen. Ich zitterte, alleine durch seinen warmen Atem auf meiner Haut. »Was war das denn gerade?« fragte ich mich. Doch dann wurde das Licht dunkler, und die Vorhänge vor der Leinwand wurden zur Seite gezogen. Der Countdown fing an, runterzuzählen, und die Werbung startete. Die Besucher wurden gebeten, ihre Handys auszuschalten. Ich hatte das schon immer dämlich gefunden. Wozu gibt es denn in einem Handy die Stumm-Taste? Ich sehe zur Seite und merke, dass Chris gerade dabei ist, sein Handy auszuschalten. Ich will nicht unhöflich rüberkommen und tue es ihm gleich. Ich wickle das Eis aus seiner Folie und lecke daran. Dann sehe ich erneut zu Chris. „Willst du nicht auch etwas?“ frage ich. Doch Chris winkt ab. „Nein, danke. Ich habe Hunger auf etwas Anderes.“ „Ich kann noch ein Mal runter ins Foyer. Die Werbung ist ja unwichtig.“ „Im Foyer gibt es nichts, was mich interessieren würde.“ Ich bin verwirrt, dann fängt der Film an. Der Film läuft gerade eine halbe Stunde, als sich wieder dieser Geschmack in meiner Mundhöhle bemerkbar macht. »Oh, Gott. Bitte nicht jetzt.« denke ich und sauge an meinem Strohhalm, doch es hilft nicht viel. Der Geschmack wird immer schlimmer, und ich fange an zu würgen. „Alles ok?“ fragt Chris. „Geht schon“, presse ich zwischen meinen Zähnen hervor. Doch langsam spüre ich, wie Galle meine Speiseröhre hochkommt. Ich springe von meinem Sitz auf und renne zu den Toiletten. Ich kann gerade noch meinen Kopf über eine der Klobrillen halten, als ich alles loswerde, was ich an diesem Tag gegessen habe. Ich klammere mich an der Toilette fest, als ginge es um mein Leben, während der Würgereiz immer neue Wellen an Erbrochenem hervorbringt. Schließlich ist mein Magen jedoch leer, und ich fühle mich nur noch elend. Der Geruch meines Erbrochenen reizt meine Nase, und ich betätige zitternd den Abzug. Auf wackligen Beinen komme ich aus der Kabine und gehe zu den Waschbecken, wo ich mir den Mund ausspüle und mein Gesicht wasche. »Ich gehe gleich morgen zum Arzt. Ich will endlich wissen, was ich für ein Problem habe!« Draußen wartet schon Chris auf mich und sieht mich besorgt an. „Ich glaube, wir sollten lieber rausgehen.“, sagt er tonlos und nimmt mich bei der Hand. „Nein, Christopher es geht schon“, wiegele ich ab, doch er bleibt hart. „Nein. Es wäre besser, wenn du etwas frische Luft bekommen würdest.“ Er sieht mich direkt an. Seine Augen scheinen mich zu fesseln. Als wir draußen sind, reicht er mir meine Tasche. „Es tut mir leid“, sage ich. „Wofür?“ fragt er. Ich sehe nach unten und denke nach. Eigentlich weiß ich selber nicht genau, wofür. Schließlich sage ich: „Wegen dem Film. Eigentlich sollte es doch ein schöner Abend werden, aber ich...“ „Nicht schlimm. Wollen wir noch etwas laufen?“ Ich bin unschlüssig, nicke dann aber. Zusammen gehen wir in Richtung Wald, und ich fröstle. »Was ist nur los mit mir? Seit Wochen habe ich schon dieses Problem. Und jetzt habe ich uns den Abend versaut. Hätten wir doch wieder reingehen sollen?« Wir gehen eine ganze Weile nebeneinander her, bis er das Wort ergreift. „Geht es dir schon besser?“ Ich atme tief ein. „Ja. Tut es, danke.“ Ich sehe mich um und werde nervös. Ich war früher oft in diesem Wald spazieren gewesen, doch nie im Dunkeln. Weiterhin fällt mir auf, dass uns bis jetzt kein einziger Spaziergänger begegnet ist. »Komisch.« Ich will gerade in meiner Tasche nach meinem Handy suchen, um es wieder anzuschalten, als er nach meiner Hand greift. Erstaunt sehe ich auf. Er grinst mich komisch an. „Ich darf doch, oder?“ Ich bekomme langsam Angst. Ich kann nichts anderes tun, als in seine Augen zu starren. Geistesabwesend nicke ich. Als er seinen Blick wieder auf den unbeleuchteten Weg richtet, schaue ich mich um. Wie weit sind wir eigentlich schon gegangen? „Chris? Sollten wir vielleicht zurückgehen? Ich kann kaum noch was sehen. Außerdem krieg ich hier langsam Angst.“ „Oh, keine Sorge. So lange du mit mir zusammen bist, bist du für die anderen keine Beute.“ „W-was?!“ Er dreht seinen Kopf in meine Richtung, sodass ich seine Augen sehen kann. Sie... sie leuchten! Ich will mich losreißen, doch er hält mich fest und zieht mich zu sich heran. „Chris! Lass mich los! Nein!!! HIL...“ Ich will schreien, doch er hält mir den Mund zu. Die Augen, die mich vorhin so fasziniert haben, bekommen nun einen irren Ausdruck. In dem Dunkel um sie herum sind sie das Einzige, was ich noch sehen kann. Ich winde mich in seinen Armen, doch er tritt mir in die Kniekehlen und lässt mich zur selben Zeit los. Ich fliege mit dem Gesicht zuerst in den Dreck, und die spitzen Steine am Boden bohren sich in meine Wange. Ich versuchte verzweifelt wegzurobben, doch da dreht er mich schon auf den Rücken und hält mich fest. Er sitzt auf mir und sieht mich mit seinen wunderbaren, blauen und zugleich angsteinflößend leuchtenden Augen an. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich höre auf mich zu wehren und starre nur noch in seine makellos schönen Augen. Er beugt sich zu mir herunter und küsst mich am Hals. Mein ganzer Körper kribbelt durch diese bloße Berührung seiner Lippen. Er wandert an meinem Hals hoch und beginnt an meinem Ohrläppchen zu lecken. Aus dem Lecken wird ein zartes Knabbern, bis er schließlich in mein Fleisch hineinbeißt. Es tut weh, und ich spüre, wie er an meinem Ohr reißt wie ein Raubtier. Ich stöhne leise auf, aber lasse es zu, warum weiß ich nicht. Es muss an diesen Augen liegen. Ich bin wie hypnotisiert und nicht imstande, mich zu wehren. Er lässt von meinem zerfetzten Ohr ab und starrt mich an. Mir ist bewusst, was er getan hat, doch ich kann nicht böse auf diesen Jungen mit den wunderschönen Augen sein. „Ihr seid doch alle gleich. Glaubt alles, was ich euch erzähle. Ihr könnt einfach nicht gegen mich ankommen. Schaut in meine Augen, und die Welt ist vergessen. Dann kann ich machen, was ich will, und ihr seid mir schutzlos ausgeliefert.“ Seine Stimme klingt höhnisch. Er senkt seine blutigen Lippen auf meine, die ich ohne Wiederstand öffne und spüre wie sich seine Zunge mit meiner verflechtet. Doch bald spürte ich auch etwas anderes. Es sind seine Zähne. Diese schließen sich um meine Zunge, und er beginnt langsam zuzubeißen. Dabei sieht er mir weiter in meine Augen. Ich spüre mein eigenes Blut im Mund, doch ich kenne diesen Geschmack schon. Ich habe ihn schon oft gehabt. Eine Träne rinnt an meinem Gesicht hinunter, als er meine Zunge komplett abbeißt. Ich fühle, wie sich mein Mund mit Blut füllt und ich daran langsam erstickte. Doch der enorme Schmerz lässt mich wieder etwas zu mir kommen, und ich versuche das Blut auszuspucken. Ich schaffe es nicht, denn sein Mund ist weiterhin auf meinen gepresst. Entsetzt stelle ich fest, dass er mein Blut zu trinken scheint. Er schließt langsam seine Hände um meinen Hals und drückt zu. Ich röchle unter seinem harten Griff, und meine Sicht beginnt sich allmählich einzutrüben. »Ich hätte es wissen müssen, dass er es ist. Jetzt werde ich sterben wie all die anderen.« Ich höre sein irres, diabolisches Lachen, aber das Letzte, was ich in diesem Leben noch mitbekomme, ist: „Du hättest vielleicht auf deine Mutter hören sollen.“ . . . Mit einem Gefühl des Triumphs stehe ich von ihr auf. Sie hat sich gewehrt, genauso wie die letzten. Doch es hatte keiner genützt. Ich bücke mich noch einmal und greife in ihren Mund. Dann ziehe ich die Zunge heraus und lege sie in eine kleine Dose, die ich in meiner Hosentasche gehabt habe. »Es ist doch immer wieder schön, sie so vor sich liegen zu sehen. Die Lügen, die ich ihnen erzähle, um sie einzuwickeln, werden entweder immer raffinierter, oder die Mädchen werden immer dümmer«, denke ich. »Doch schmecken tun sie alle gleich gut...« Hier geht´s zum zweiten Teil: Freundschaftsdienste Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Mehrteiler